


Turned! (A DBD Fanfiction)

by ScorpioSnoopy666



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angel (Traitor) is secretly a caring person, Angel is sad and worried for Feng, Angst, Biting, F/F, I only own Angel Marksley (The Traitor), May write a bonus scene if I feel like it, Sad times, Vampire Transformation, Warning; blood, despite being a bloodthirst killer vampire, my first dbd fanfiction, scary and romantic, stay tuned :D, survivor turning into a killer, warning: depictions of violence and struggle, warning; mention of death, warning; mild language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSnoopy666/pseuds/ScorpioSnoopy666
Summary: Angel's out on her killing grounds, watching the survivors and waiting to strike at the right moment. However, an unexpected fit of rage from another survivor grabbed her attention, drawing her closer to the incident.When she finds Feng in a dangerous condition, she becomes enraged, and uses her vampiric abilities to her advantage. After all, it's nice to have a friend to hang with. For one survivor, it's indeed, very literal....
Relationships: Feng Min/Original Female Character, Killer/Survivor - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

I could feel their fear radiating from them as they ran around on the darkened map; the survivors, the scared humans that longed for escape in my realm. The ones that ran from the ruthless killer that hid within plain sight.  
The thought of these cowardly mortals would have made me laugh out loud, were it not for being in my hiding place in a tree within the churchyard, waiting to get the drop on them.  
The graveyard, the castle on the hill up ahead, the woods and just a small part of the town was where I hunted.  
Hunted for their warm, red blood that pulsed through their veins to keep them running from me.

High up from my canopied vantage point, I could hear the survivor team whisper amongst themselves, surely plotting a futile way to get rid of me. To at least slow me down.  
Like hell they can do much to me without weaponry or sunlight! It only meant that my game of cat and mouse could drag on for as long as I needed it to, before they had a one-way meeting with The Entity.  
The very thing that brought me back from the grave.

Ah, it looked like Feng Min was near just now, hiding behind a large tombstone.  
She was a sweet thing, and a strong young woman, all things considered.  
It was such a shame that her team would rather let her fend for herself, instead of helping her.  
It made my job easier, of course, but my blood still boiled as I recalled the amount of times she was left to struggle alone on the hooks before one of the others got to her, if they even bothered to look.  
A few times, I had gained her trust, since she thought I was one of the survivors most of the time, thanks to my thievery of certain items when needed.  
Out of the whole group, she was the only one I could admit that I had a soft spot for.  
It was a shame that her supposed 'team' didn't think the same.  
At best, they would ignore her unless fixing the generator, at worst they'd berate her, accusing her of leading the killer right to them.

The whole thing made my un-beating heart break, and my teeth ground against each other in anger.  
I clung onto the branch I was roosting on, eyeing the survivors in my territory. It was, quite honestly, funny to watch them bicker and call out in fear to each other like scared birds.  
Climbing down from my vantage point, I used a special little ability to turn myself into a bat to fly up and survey the chaotic scene, hearing one generator start up, followed by scattered footsteps.  
Damn, all they needed now was three more generators.  
Once the generators are all activated and the humans escape, well...there goes my meal ticket.  
There goes Feng, to God knows where; or should I say, the Entity knows where.  
Call me obsessed. It's close to the truth at this point, but I don't give a damn.  
All I cared about at present was spilling some blood onto the graveyard's dying grass.

Continuing to take a gander over the edge of the town, I then scanned the graveyard and broken down monastery -ignoring the decrepit castle for the time being- when I soon noticed something strange.  
Or, rather, a lack of something.  
Feng was missing; that was strange.

Confused, I kept flying above the graveyard, going back towards the ground, before an explosion broke the quiet atmosphere, followed by a loud scream erupting through the air.  
A loud, long, and painful-sounding scream.  
I had heard that scream before.  
As if I was being chased by the Entity itself, I soared down towards the sparking generator, turning back to my normal form, only to find....oh....oh, no.....no!  
This couldn't be happening!

Beside the sparking generator, was Feng.  
She had blood trickling from her lips and a wound in her head just shy of her left temple, her black hair sticking to her skin thanks to the thick, oozing blood.  
I felt my fangs begin to protrude at the scent of it, but at the same time, I was disgusted.  
Looking further, I saw her knees and palms of her hands were covered in dirt and grass stains, as if she had been trying to get away from some kind of threat.  
Standing above her, holding a bloodied wrench, was a man in a coat and a dirty grey peaked cap.  
Ace Visconsci. It HAD to be!!  
No other survivors were around, all of them were selfishly searching for hiding places or other generators.

Alarmed, I found myself darting towards the girl's unconscious body, keeping her between myself and him like a shield.  
She didn't seem to be moving, or breathing, for that matter, her body warmth slowly slipping away from my cold skin and leather jacket.  
It made me....scared?  
I could feel my body subtly shaking with fear and rage, Ace staring at the both of us in shock.  
I felt sick, glaring at the stunned man, holding Feng in my arms still.

"What the hell?! Y-you're the d-" Ace started, before I cut him off with an angry growl.  
"Why?" I snarled, trying my damned hardest not to tear up. Trying to ignore the Entity's words, just for now.  
"Why the hell did you kill her?! How DARE you!!" I continued, still glaring, my eyes turning from oak brown to deep crimson.  
Ace looked a little unsettled, though the normally smooth-talking man made no movement nor showed any sign of attacking or fleeing.

"She did nothing but help, and you killed her?! What is wrong with you?!" I growled, gently placing Feng on the grassy ground; she looked so pale and lifeless.  
Not giving him time to answer, I ran over to him, pinning him hard against an old, gnarled pine tree, the mere shock of the slam against rough bark making him drop the wrench with a light "thump".

We were a good few feet away from the dying girl, so I still had her in my line of sight, yet it was just enough to not disturb or raise the alarm of any other survivors.  
It gave me enough of a chance to get this done quickly.

"You killed her, and for what?! A moment of rage?! A false accusation of bringing the killer to the team?! Well, mate, you're the one who's done exactly that" I spat furiously, my fangs slid out as I scowled.  
All Ace did was stare, helpless, prompting me to slightly increase the pressure on his throat, making him gag slightly.

"Mortals like you make me sick!" I hissed, my scowl subtly turning into a smirk after a few seconds.  
I looked at his throat, the scent of his blood driving me mad.  
Next thing I knew, I was wiping his blood from my lips, spitting a chunk of flesh from his ripped-out throat onto the ground, before placing him on the rusty hook near the wall.

After I hooked him, I gave him more bites, scratches and bruises, letting my rage go wild for a little while.  
The feeling subsided slowly, while I glared at him, letting the Entity claim him before my eyes.  
Its satisfied whisperings drifted through my mind as I walked away, heading back towards Feng.  
She looked even worse than when I left her.  
Her body twitched as if she was still trying to cling to life, her lips beginning to turn blue.  
I knelt beside her, holding her in my arms and quietly sobbing for what seemed like hours.  
She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve any of this, not one bit.

"I'm sorry, Feng. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I whimpered, my rage trickling into uncharacteristic sorrow as I gently moved the black hair from her face, taking off my bandana to clean and dress the wound, my cool hands gently cupping her face.  
Salty tears fell onto Feng's face, all the while I gently wrapped the soft blue bandana around her head, making sure it would stem the bleeding and soak it up.  
The puncture wounds on my throat were visible, but -for once- I didn't care.

Looking her over, she seemed to only be bruised and dirty; no other major wounds were visible, thankfully.  
I didn't want to let go, didn't want to leave her, not even when all the generators were active.  
I didn't want her to be alone. Not this time.  
She would have at least someone who would be staying guard.  
Even if that someone was a vampiric murderer.

Poor thing; she was so eager to get out, such a bright team member.  
Truly a light against the darkness.  
As I stared at her seemingly lifeless body, I could hear the Entity hissing its macabre words in my mind, encouraging me to finish the job.  
Though I hated to admit it, the scent of her blood was far too intoxicating to resist, yet I hoped that my fangs stayed retracted for a few more minutes.  
The transformation would take some time, yet in her dying state, she wouldn't feel any pain.  
No! I had to control my urges, no matter how thirsty I became!

I could....but I mustn't!  
But should I?  
Shouldn't I?  
To hell with it!

My fangs grew once again, and I latched onto her neck, piercing the flesh with my biological weaponry which were as sharp as needles, making it easier to severe arteries and cut through multiple veins, in order to gain access to the crimson fluid I desired.  
The taste of her blood was unlike any victim I had sampled before; it was so sweet, the temperature of it was still warm while it slid down my gullet.

Unable to withhold a contented growl which bubbled from my voice box, I kept drinking until almost all of her blood was drained from her body.  
She looked as if she was in a deep sleep; a sleep that would be interrupted by the first meal of her transformation.  
Raising my left wrist, I made an incision with my sharp fangs, causing beads of my own blood to roll down my arm, barely touching the sleeve of my leather jacket.

The soft breeze of the cemetery began to pick up speed -only by a fraction- and stir up some of the rotting fallen leaves from the dirt.  
A bittersweet scent, mingling with the metallic aroma of my and Feng's blood, was in the cool autumn air, the sound of the exit door clanking open in the distance bringing me back to reality.

Tentatively, I moved my wrist back so the cut was across the young lady's lips, a couple of thin drops escaping the open gash.  
It was then, from my kneeling stance, I was almost pulled off balance since my arm got tugged on, soft lips latching onto the wound much like a hungry newborn latching onto a bottle.  
I stayed still, my hand clenching and unclenching to pump a tad more blood out to feed the other female.  
My lips were pursed a little bit, teeth ground, until the stinging subsided, only to feel Feng let go and purr in content. She licked her lips slightly to catch any stray drops.

Her eyes opened after her taste of blood; no longer were her eyes brown, but a gorgeous ruby red, almost rivalling my crimson eyes.  
Her lips still had a tint of blue, but they looked as full as when she was alive.  
Not to mention her bruises and that ugly head wound had begun to quickly heal and fade, leaving behind her clear and cold skin that was also absent of any other cuts.  
Her clothes were a little bloodied and torn, but there wasn't much I could do about them for now.  
Seeing her eyes shift to lock her gaze onto me, I smiled softly, helping her to sit up.

"Huh, w-wha?" Feng groaned, looking confused.  
"Hey, sleepy head" I responded with a soft chuckle, feeling myself start to tear up again slightly. "You gave me quite a fright. How are you feeling?"  
"L-little dizzy, but ok" Feng admitted, turning her torso to look at me properly. She then saw my expression and the fluid on my cheek which glistened in the moonlight.  
"Angel, you're crying" she pointed out, reaching up a hand to wipe away my tears.  
Feeling me slightly shudder, she tilted her head, smiling a little as I moved into her touch.

Self-control left me, my cold and mischievous facade fading and giving way to both relief and sorrow as I grabbed her, pulling her in close and weeping into her shoulder once again.  
Feng, stunned, held me in return, unsure of what to say, before she found herself cautiously, carefully, stroking my hair to comfort me, a soft "sssh.." escaping her lips, barely heard over my soft sobs.  
"I-I thought you died. I'm so sorry. I d-didn't protect you l-like I said I would, and I know I shouldn't have done this. I didn't wanna lose you" I whimpered into her bloodied e-sports jersey.

"Angel-san, it's ok" Feng whispered, and I lifted my head off her shoulder to look her fully in the eyes.  
"Look at me, ok? You won't lose me" she added reassuringly. "I'm alright, I'm safe with you. Even though you kill, I trust you, and I know you'll protect me, like last time. And I will protect you too, I promise."  
Sniffling, I rested my head on her shoulder again and remained in her arms, Feng winding her arms around my shoulders a little bit tighter.

She looked behind me, noticing that it was quiet.  
Too quiet, in fact.  
When I admitted that the survivors had, indeed, left, she sighed and slumped her shoulders, murmuring something like "not again..."  
My brow furrowed, and I looked at her for clarification, earning a guilty smile in response.  
"They've done this before, I take it?" I asked, though, deep down, I already knew the answer.  
My dread and anger only piqued when Feng nodded, the raven-haired female looking down at the grassy ground while a fog began to roll into the graveyard.

With a heavy sigh, I rose to my feet, holding out a hand to help her stand, which she gladly accepted.  
"You're not alone any more, Feng" I told her softly, and she hugged me again tightly, kissing my cheek.

If I could blush, I would have.  
The two of us gazed at each other, and I smiled surprisingly warmly, Feng getting closer to me and faintly tracing my jawline with her index finger.

Were we moving too fast?  
I didn't know, and neither of us seemed to care at this point, it seemed.  
It was evident when Feng gave me a soft, brief kiss on my cold lips.  
I reciprocated the action, my hand cupping the back of her head.

Opening my eyes -I was unaware that I even closed them- I saw Feng opening her eyes as well.

"Wow, that was magical" I whispered, my companion breathing out a "yeah."  
"I-I know I shouldn't have done that, but at that moment, I couldn't he-" I cut her off, my fingers intertwining with hers.  
"Hey, hey, hey. It's alright, you don't have to explain, hun. I....always kind of knew" I admitted.  
"W-was it that obvious?! Oh God!" she facepalmed, embarrassed, making me giggle slightly.  
"Don't worry!" I reassured her, giving her hand a squeeze, "That's why I tended to hang back with you, why we both felt....safe? Around each other? If you can call it that."  
"Yeah, I get what you're saying, Angel. I mean, killer or not, you're cool" she observed.  
"Aaw, you flatter me, darling!" I cooed playfully, hand on my chest.  
With a laugh, Feng pushed my shoulder slightly, squeaking out a "Shut up!" through laughter.

A sudden crack of thunder broke through the darkness, despite the thick fog still creeping in and pooling around our ankles.  
Feng gasped and flinched quite noticeably, clinging to my slender frame.  
I glared up at the sky, as if to let the Entity know that this wasn't funny.  
Admittedly, I had killed a couple of survivors tonight, so at least I wouldn't have to endure any punishment (like last time).

In a matter of impulse, I picked up my new partner in crime, hoisting her onto my back, rather than carrying her on my shoulder like before.  
Her arms wrapped around my shoulders, and my own arms wound themselves around her thighs for stability.  
"Let's get going" I told her, before leaving my realm just for now, to find the others in the joint realm before the next trial would begin.

I could hear the Entity's snarling remarks, all the while both me and my companion journeyed through the endless fog.  
"Petty, Traitor. Petty victory" the Entity hissed, making me roll my eyes.  
It wasn't the first time I got one of those, I suppose, but it's the first 'petty victory' I had gained alongside a loving partner.

To me, it had been an interesting night, all in all, and that was a victory for me.

THE END


	2. BONUS SCENE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from the original story, so feel free to skip this bonus chapter if you don't want to read this. This is just an idea I had after I finished the exact story; mainly at where they would go after walking through the fog away from the map, and how the other killers would react to seeing Traitor with Feng Min.  
> Warning; there are some curse words in this.

"How much longer now?" Feng asked me softly, as we made their way through the fog with her on my back. Her head leaned against my shoulder, a slightly impatient pout on her face.  
I didn't even have to turn around to know the face that Feng was pulling, and even still it made me snicker.  
"Not long now" I reassured my companion, grass and leaves swishing under my trainers, the fog still pooling and curling around my calves all the while I carried my dear Feng towards the open lair, where all the killers gathered in-between trials if they didn't go to their own hunting grounds.  
Feng made a small hum and adjusted her grip on my shoulders while I kept walking, the woodland area fast approaching my line of sight.  
There was a faint trail of smoke coming from the survivor's camp further away, but I headed towards the opposite direction of the survivor's campsite.  
Part of me thought I should let Feng Min go to the survivors' camp, but I also remembered how the past events had played out.  
Steeling myself, I kept going towards the Killer's Lair.

When I got there, no lights were on in the old, weathered cabin. Guess no meeting was going on tonight, or I somehow missed it.  
Oh, well.

Letting Feng off my back, I walked with her, my hand in hers to calm her fears, the two of us crunching sticks and swishing leaves underfoot.  
A fire was being assembled in the centre of the clearing, not doing much to banish the dark storm clouds that now mingled with the fire's smoke, Feng and I waiting at the edge of the clearing, still in the shadows of the trees.  
The ones outside by the fire currently were what looked like all four of The Legion, and The Shape, who looked up and signalled silently to the four teens.  
Raising their heads, they saw me, as I stepped out, silently sending a telepathic message for Feng to stay put for now.

"Traitor!" four voices exclaimed in unison, the Legion standing up and walking quickly towards me, all four asking about where I was.  
When I told them I was at the trial, all four of them shared visible macabre excitement.  
My smirk grew as I told them what happened, Michael hanging back but still listening in while sharpening his knife.

"And the rest is history, as they say" I replied, the Legion looking at each other and sharing excited whispers, grinning eerily beneath their masks.  
"Oh, uh, where's Wraith, by the way?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
"On a trial as well, why?" Susie asked quietly, turning to me. Her pink hair was blown slightly by the faint breeze in the camp.  
With a short stammer, I rubbed the back of my neck.  
"I've, uhh..." I started, seeing Michael stand up and walk towards the trees.

Oh shit!! Feng!!  
I completely forgot she was standing in the shadows!

I ran to where my companion had been hiding, standing in front of her protectively.  
The Legion followed me, confused looks hidden by their masks, followed closely by The Shape.  
Instinctively, I backed up, standing taller as my eyes glowed red; thankfully I wasn't using my 'Evil Eye', or something would have gone wrong for us all.  
Feng hid behind me, Michael staring blankly at her, the legion grabbing their knives in unison, as I felt Feng's hands on my shoulders, grabbing onto my leather jacket, face gently nuzzling my hood as I stood guard between her and my comrades.  
I shook my head, signalling not to kill her, the Legion all narrowing their eyes, Michael gripping his blade tightly, fingers flexing a little on the handle.  


"Let me explain first!" I told them somewhat sternly. "This is what I wanted to talk to Wraith about. Look..."  
Without hesitation, I stepped aside, Feng sweeping her hair away from her neck, showing off the bite marks I had given her.  
The Legion -and Michael- gasped softly, seeing the two small puncture wounds, our eyes glowing red still.  
"She's one of us now. One of the survivors tried to kill her. Or rather, he beat her to near death and she did eventually pass briefly, so I stepped in" I admitted, looking down as I stuck my hands in my pockets.  
I hoped that I didn't cry again, remembering the traumatic and violent events that had occurred only an hour or so ago, at most.  


"So....you turned her?" Frank spoke up, tilting his head, his group all giving each other weird glances.  
I nodded, Feng standing beside me with her arm around my waist.  
"I know I shouldn't have, but-" I started, before Feng interjected, saving me the pain of explaining.  
"The point is, the survivors aren't all they're cracked up to be. They would rather leave you for dead than come help you out in your hour of need" Feng said sharply, frowning.  
"It's at this point that I don't want anything to do with them. Ace and the others can rot in hell for all I care! Now leave Angel alone about this!! She's been through enough, you understand?!"

Her sudden outburst surprised and impressed me, and I looked at her after her fiery comments had stopped.  
Truth be told, I wasn't expecting that at all. It was quite refreshing to see someone stand up for me.  
Sure, my friends and allies are decent enough when it comes to the killer meetings and times in the camp, but to have someone stand up for me with no other intentions was...quite shocking, in a good way.  


Michael cocked his head to the side, sizing her up to make sure this wasn't a joke.  
When he saw us looking at him, he straightened up with a small nod. This was the truth, neither of us were having them on.  
"What are we gonna tell Wraith?" Julie sighed, irritated, as she straightened out her mask just a little.  
I shrugged with a deep sigh, the group of us heading towards the fire; sure, Joey was still suspicious of her, but better we were all together at this point.  
"I don't know. But, we'll see what happens when he and the others get back. No doubt he's gonna be pissed I turned someone" I replied, Feng rubbing my upper arm.  
"Don't worry, it'll be fine" she said, with a smile.  
"I'll be right here with you, ok? you don't have to be scared" she added, as I turned to her, feeling her give me a peck on the lips which I gladly returned.  
Joey made vomiting sounds as this happened, stopping with a soft 'ulp!' as Susie gently struck his chest with her elbow.  
Smirking, I flipped him off, and he did the same, making the rest of the us around the campfire chuckle or smile a little, all seven of us striking up a conversation while the entity left us alone temporarily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on, Wraith! be reasonable!" I exclaimed after Wraith's scolding lecture, his shroud flapping about his shoulders from the swift turn he made, in order to grab his skeletal scythe, bringing it next to him as he turned back around with a loud BANG!  
"She is a survivor, Traitor! what were you thinking?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?! again?!?!" Wraith bellowed, glaring at me as I scowled, the Wraith gripping the handle of his scythe-like weapon tightly. It was amazing that the spine that made up most of the blade didn't shatter, he was holding it so tight.  
I hissed, showing my fangs in an enraged scowl, one hand on my hip and the other reaching up to rub the bridge of my nose, not helping me look less irritated.  
"Really? You had to bring that up *now*?! really?!" I snapped, still glaring at him.  
"For the love of the Entity, Wraith-" I hissed with contempt, "-she wants nothing to do with those supposed team mates of hers. One of them beat her close to death and left her to die before I intervened. Why do you think I turned her?!"  
"Don't talk back to me, missy! You know what happened last time a survivor snuck in here" he barked, both of us annoyed in both voice and expression.  


With a furrowed brow, I looked at the towering leader, my crimson eyes gazing straight up into Wraith's white eyes.  
"Wraith, please. I know what the rules are, but come on. I couldn't just leave her there. I'd hooked and wounded the guy who'd done that to her, and that's not including the bloodshed from the sacrifices I did earlier on that trial, it's not like I did nothing. Please, Wraith, don't make me beg" I pursued, a worried look on my face.

"Fine" Wraith replied quietly, dusting off his bell with his bandaged arms. "But on one condition...."  
"Name it" I replied eagerly, a little stunned that he'd been so lenient all of a sudden.  
"She can stay on the team, BUT! You are the one responsible for her well-being. If she's injured, or thirsty, or in danger, you are the one responsible for watching out for her. On your head be it, am I clear?" he asked somewhat sternly.  
I nodded.  
"Absolutely" I replied, shaking his hand as a notion of thanks, my angered, frightful expression giving way to a relieved grin.  
"Yeah, yeah, don't be getting all sappy" Wraith said, though his tone was slightly lighter, making me suppress a soft snicker.  
"Now go on. I'm sure your little shadow is waiting for you now" he added.  
"Thanks, Wraith! you're a star!" I exclaimed happily, racing out of the old log cabin, screeching to a halt near the campfire. My brief halting managed to rack up a small cloud of dust that dissipated into the air after a few seconds or so.

"So, what's happening, then? what did Wraith say?" Joey asked conversationally.  
I was grinning from ear to ear, arms winding around Feng's shoulders, which made her sport a shy expression and turn her head away timidly to look at some woodlice on the floor.  
"Well, it took a bit of persuading, but he said as long as I watch over her, she can stay!" I exclaimed, Feng gasping and letting out a squeal of delight.  
Michael nodded, seeming to be a mixture of interested and at ease, surprisingly, looking back into the fire again.  
"Sweet!! Another girl!!" Susie chirped gleefully, Julie smirking and rolling her eyes lightly beneath her mask.  
"Yup, another girl" Julie repeated, glad to see her friends so happy.  
"Cool. Well, uuuh....welcome to the killers' side, I guess" Joey declared calmly, Frank letting out a manic but short laugh.  
Feng turned her head, and we shared another kiss, my hand cupping her cheek, ignoring Frank's remark of "Dudes, get a room!" and the "ack!" that followed as Joey slapped the back of his head.  
Michael raised his hands in defeat, getting up before Frank and Joey could start brawling, Susie and Julie chuckling at the spectacle.  
Feng and I broke the kiss and looked over, then back at each other, gazing adoringly into each other's eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour or two after relaxing and preparing for the next trials by the fire outside the building, there was the clanging of the bell, no doubt from The Wraith.  
"Welp, saved by the bell! Let's head in" I remarked in a joking way, standing up and stretching her arms, Feng climbing on her back again, clinging to me like a koala.  
The Legion all got up, Susie and Julie dusting off their clothes, Joey sliding his mask on, and Frank flipping his hood up.  
Michael looked over at the run-down cabin, walking towards the cabin and down into the basement.  
The Legion followed him, and I trailed behind with Feng on my back still, walking down the rickety stairs towards the basement where the rest of the killers were gathered, The Wraith standing at the front of the room, looking very bemused at all the chatter and trying to quieten everyone down.

"Are they always like this?" Feng whispered to me, legs locked around the my hips, still clinging onto me.  
"Love, we're just getting started" I murmured in response, rolling my eyes at the loud conversations, not stopping despite Wraith ringing the bell to get the attention of the other killers.  
I sighed and put two fingers in my mouth, letting out a loud and shrill whistle which halted the din momentarily, a few of the killers with more sensitive hearing shrinking away from the sudden sound, others cursing and whispering angrily.  
I glared with a stern look on her face, Feng hiding her face in my shoulder. Her ears were ringing a tiny bit, and she tried to focus of stabilising again, not really liking the multiple pairs of eyes; especially since the large crowd had all tried to kill her at least ones during the trials.

"Go ahead, Wraith" I said softly, with a small nod, as Wraith began to go over the first few things of the agenda, trying to ignore Trapper's questions and dull remarks.  
I listened at the back of the crowd, Frank standing next to me and Feng; for once, he was silent, but it was plain to see that he looked a bit shifty due to some of the killers turning back to look at me and my quiet lover.  
The Doctor gave us a particularly scathing look, scrutinizing us quite a bit.  
I tried to stay calm, but then-

"Uh, Wraith?" came Trapper's gruff voice.  
"Yes, Trapper?" Wraith sighed, clearly ticked off. 'You and me both, Wraith', I thought with no change in my calm and unreadable expression.  
"Why is there a survivor here?" Trapper growled lowly, causing me to roll my eyes and facepalm.  
Oh, Lord...this was gonna be fun(!)  
"Well, that's what I was going to talk about!-" Wraith took a second to clear his throat, "Traitor, please come forward. As you all can see, we have acquired a new member, albeit quite an unexpected one. As you all know, Feng was a survivor, but in a change of circumstances, she has come to join our side."  


Oh my God, I will not exaggerate when I say that the room erupted like a volcano!  
I let Feng off of my back so she could stand beside me as Wraith talked, the scathing looks had been directed to the front of the room after I stepped forward to face my fellow killers.  
The Legion and The Shape -as well as The Wraith- were the only ones who were not yelling and cursing at me, a few weapons revving up alongside the shouting. People asked if I was beyond insane, insulting both me and Feng, and many many more things I will not repeat.  
My blood boiled inside of me, and Feng could feel me starting to tremble with repressed rage, my eyes a bright traffic light red rather than their usual crimson hue.  
The Spirit and The Plague were screeching at me, and I saw The Pig try and move closer to attack Feng, whose eye colour was matching mine perfectly, though she looked more scared than furious.  


"Will you all fucking SHUT UP ALREADY?!?!" I growled, unable to take this stress any more. My head was pounding, and I was fairly sure that I would soon chip a fang if I ground my teeth any more, my nails having dug into the fingerless leather mitts I had on my hands.  
No doubt if I didn't have my leather gloves, my palms would have been bleeding quite a bit.  
Feng trembled just a touch at my angered tone, my glare more obvious as I moved my piercing stare over every killer in the room.  
"I've heard enough! For the Entity's sake, we get a new killer, then what?! you decide to all jump down my throat before I get a chance to explain myself?! Don't you think I'm aware that she was a survivor?! I'm not stupid!"  
"Amanda, stop trying to sneak up on Feng" Wraith sighed, seeing The Pig scuttle back into the crowd, letting me continue a second or so after she had melted back into the crowd again.  


"Yes, I turned her into a vampire like me! But so what?! If I didn't, she would still have to put up with those damn survivors. Don't you all see? now we have an extra person on the team, we can get more kills done, meaning we won't get tortured as much. I'm fairly certain The Legion can back me up on that" I extended my hand to the group of four standing towards the back corner again, all four of them looking extremely done with the situation at hand, though there was a small nod from each of them.  
Funnily enough, I wasn't expecting them to back me up like that, and I'm glad that they did.  
Mind you, being in the realm of the Entity can do funny stuff to you after a while.

I stuck my hands in my pockets and eyed the killers again, Feng not moving from where she stood next to me, my stance slightly overlapping in front of her as if I was subconsciously attempting to shield Feng.  
"Say what you will, but she is staying with us, no matter what. It shouldn't be different to when I first arrived here, so can we all just calm the hell down? We've dealt with worse scenarios, and -to be completely honest- she can bring some skills to the trials" I stated confidently.  
"Like what?" the Nurse screeched, floating next to The Huntress, her voice skeptical.  
Feng looked at the horde of killers before her, and took a deep breath; "I can repair and destroy generators like Angel, I'm smart, tech savvy, and now with my new look, I imagine that I'll have more speed and strength to kill and maim."  
"Due to her transformation, she'll learn abilities as she exists longer as a vampire, and get stronger! of course!" Wraith murmured, the Nurse not seeming as convinced.

"Look. Just..give me a chance to prove myself to you all. To prove I'm not one of them" Feng pleaded. "I'm sure with Traitor's guidance, I'll get better at killing and getting Mori's or hooking survivors. All I'm asking for is a chance."  
"One chance" the Doctor hissed, his maniacal grin seeming to almost grow, if that were possible.  
"And you better make quick work of proving yourself to us" The Nurse growled.  
"If I find signs of treachery, I will not hesitate to embed blade of hatchet in your skulls, little girls" Huntress warned.  
"You have my word. One chance, and I will do the best I can" Feng promised, and I nodded.  
"We won't let you down. I guarantee we'll be able to spread more fear into the survivors' hearts. After all, who's gonna suspect Feng?" I asked.  
"They'll suspect me, sure, but hey....why do you think I'm called The Traitor? But Feng will be alright, since I'll be working with her. However if I find she's hurt at all by any of you, or kidnapped for your own personal use -FREDDY-" he took the opportunity to flip me off while I glared back at him, "let's just say the survivors won't be the only ones losing blood."  
I felt my fangs tingle and grow to their full size again, my eyes shining crimson.  
I just hoped that my rage wouldn't be unveiled by my eyes turning black, just for now.  


"Well, that was....something.." Wraith murmured, but stood tall again.  
"Anyway, all are in agreement! Feng will work with Angel and have a chance to prove her loyalty! If she is worthy of the title 'killer' as Angel says she is, then she will stay. If not....well, that's up to the Entity" he concluded, a few groans and murmurs of disappointment were heard.  
Wraith, Feng and I shared a chilling stare that shut everyone up, Wraith announcing the meeting's conclusion, the dismissal of the killers swiftly following.  
Feng was still cowering somewhat by the wall, and I approached her, aware that Wraith had still yet to leave.  
I gently cupped her cheek with my gloved hand, my icy fingers settling on her smooth skin, my thumb brushing a stray betrayal of a tear away from her cheekbone.  
She rested her hand on my upper arm, then quickly pulled me in for hug, prompting a small, stunned gasp from me, though I found myself winding my arms around her waist like pythons.

"I didn't want you to lose respect like that. I'm so sorry" Feng sniffled, as I gently shushed her.  
"Love, you didn't, don't worry. It was a bit of a shock, yeah, but stranger things have happened. I mean, not many people apart from me like the Legion when they all first arrived, then when the others saw what they could do, they began to warm up to them. Hell, everyone thought I was a fucking survivor at first!" I chuckled. "But thanks to Wraith and Michael, that quickly got wrapped up. Don't worry, ok? Besides, you still have me."  
Feng nuzzled my neck, and I heard Wraith's bell ringing as he disappeared, leaving the two of us in the basement in a silent embrace.  
She leaned her head up, kissing me on the lips; thankfully, my bandanna wasn't in the way.  
"I love you" Feng whispered.  
"I love you too" I replied back softly, kissing her again.  
"Now, come on. After all that, we need to relax. Let's go back to my home" I suggested, Feng nodding in agreement, the two of us walking towards the stairs.  
I sent a silent 'thank you' in the direction of where Wraith had been standing, and continued to hightail it out of the meeting room, the two of us walking hand in hand back to the London/Hyde Park churchyard.  


Another trial wasn't going to be conducted for at least a day or two, to my knowledge, giving us plenty of time to recover and relax back at the graveyard.  
Feng and I creaked open the gate and ventured inside, walking past the moulting tombstones, crying angel statues, and my own open grave with ivy beginning to grow on the gravestone, the silver moon providing just enough light through the faint rainfall to see where we were going.  
The distant police lights flashed beyond the gates, and an occasional crow caw or sound of a far-off dog barking could be heard echoing through the otherwise tranquil atmosphere.  
I led Feng to the closed burial vault, ignoring the crumbling monastery on the other side of the churchyard for now, rattling and shoulder-shoving the rusting door open to reveal a chilling gust of wind. The smell of mildew was only faint since we were above ground, but it was still there.  
"Alrighty, follow me. Make sure you close and lock the door behind you" I instructed the shadow behind me, leading the way down the stone stairs.  
Feng did as she said, following me quickly down to the bottom of the stairs.  
Through a few gaps in the barred windows, there were some more moonbeams, in addition to some burnt-out torches on the walls of the tomb.

I walked over to my coffin, opening it with a creak of the lid's hinges, when I heard Feng let out a soft, tired yawn.  
Looking over my shoulder, I saw Feng begin to sway a little, her posture more bent and sleepy, a hand reaching up to rub her eyes.  
Poor thing; the meeting and stress of introducing her to the other killers must've been really draining. No wonder she was so tired.  
"Here, hun" I spoke up softly, walking over and taking her by the hand, leading her to the casket I was standing next to. "You can lay with me, if you want? if you want a separate casket, that's ok, I'll find an empty one."  
"N-no, it's fine" Feng yawned, with a tired whine, taking off her shoes and leaving them outside the coffin. I, on the other hand, didn't bother taking mine off, only removing my jacket for Feng to use as a makeshift cover.  
Clambering in, the two of us lay side-by-side, my arm reaching back to grab onto the lid, carefully closing it with a soft "thump".  
There, the two of us lay, sound asleep, arms wrapped around each other, dreaming of the damage we would do when the next trial arrived.


End file.
